The Courting Ritual
by koryssa-kory
Summary: A violent encounter traps two very different souls inside an ancient rite and only a third can set them free.    SLASH, CURSING
1. Prolouge

The Courting Ritual

A/N: THIS IS AN IDEA I'VE TOYED WITH. I'M NOT SURE HOW FAR IT WILL GO. EMRIEL, THANK YOU FOR CONTACTING ME ABOUT YOUR CONFUSION. I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT. I WAS VERY TIRED WHEN I WROTE IT BEFORE.

PAIRING: HARRY/VOLDEMORT/FENRIR

WARNINGS: SLASH, CURSING

Prologue

Harry rushed forward latching onto a transformed Greyback as the sun began to rise, hoping he could pull the werewolf off in time to save the woman it was devouring. The werewolf growled and continued eating. The woman pushed weakly at Harry's ankle, trying to persuade the teen to leave her to die before her hand suddenly clenched his ankle as she gasped.

"Harry! Let go, boy! Hurry!" She groaned out, and, as the sun's first rays broke through the trees, all three disappeared in a soft wind.

The first thing Harry was aware of was hitting a hard wood floor…a really hard wood floor. He groaned softly opening his emerald eyes to find empty hazel looking back, his heart sunk, the woman had died. An animalistic snarl being issued from a now human mouth caught his attention next and Harry dived sideways just in time to avoid Greyback's attack.

"You cost me a meal, brat!" Greyback growled. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You sick freak! Your 'meal' was an innocent witch!" The teen screamed at the towering man before launching himself at him. Suddenly there were hands coming from everywhere, holding both males apart from one another. The both looked around startled at the appearance of other people and realized they were no longer in the Forbidden Forest.

"No hitting! Please don't hit!" A man in his forties called out.

"If you hit each other—" The brunette teen was cut off by her twin.

"Then you have to hit all of us too!" The boy whined after cutting her off. Harry gave Greyback a confused look. Dance music started playing loudly in the room.

"IT'S TIME!" A man in the far corner of the room shouted. "REMEMBER THE RULES, TREAT EVERYONE EXACTLY THE SAME. 'BURNS' REJECT EVERYONE. ANYONE CAN MAKE A 'RULE' THAT EVERYONE HAS TO FOLLOW FOR THE NIGHT. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!" Harry realized as the man stepped into the crowd that he had been holding a Muggle microphone. Greyback stepped close to the teen.

"What the fuck is going on?" The wolf-man growled lowly to the boy hero.

"I ain't got a fucking clue."

"I think we can help with that." The brunette girl told them stepping forward. "Hello, welcome to the…club?" She asked looking at her twin as she offered her hand for the werewolf to shake. The boy shrugged.

"Club, orgy, bar, home, place to which we are summoned at random intervals of time; take your pick." The boy's black eyes met Harry's and he smiled offering his hand. "Shall we show you your rooms?" Harry nodded numbly, still a bit dazed from hitting the hard wood floor and Greyback growled lowly at the girl's offered hand and stepped around her to follow the two teen boys to the rooms.

In the privacy of the rooms, which Greyback and Harry were told they would be sharing "we're running out of room so we double up" Alex had explained, the twins explained what was going on.

"Do you want to, sis?" Black eyes asked and brunette hair bobbed as Allie nodded in agreement.

"So here's the basics, you're stuck here. It could be for a day or it could be for a couple of weeks, but there's no way out." Greyback's hands tightened into fists and Allie hurried her explanation along. "It's not something we can help. We're all stuck here too. You see, if you're touching someone who's already in this… thing when they get called then you get pulled in too. Once you've joined once you'll always come from then on." Harry, coming out of his shock, nodded slowly and thought back to what was said by the man with the mike.

"What about these 'rules'?" He questioned carefully, not completely sure he wanted the answer. Alex took over for his now nervous sister.

"Exactly what he said. You see, no one knows why this happens or what the actual rules are, but we've figured some out through trial and error. One of the rules is that everyone must treat everyone equally. If you and Mr. Greyback had hit each other this place would have made you hit everyone else with the same amount of force. I think it does that to discourage violence."

"So let me get this straight," Greyback growled. "_Magic_ is behind this?" Harry forced himself not to flinch at the threatening growl and watched as the two Muggle twins shrugged together.

"We wouldn't know." Allie told him. "We still aren't entirely convinced that magic is real. For all we know this is someone's idea of a joke and they just keep kidnapping us." Before Greyback could growl out yet another snide remark, Harry asked.

"What did he mean when he said burns reject everyone?" Emerald eyes sparked with natural curiosity and Alex smiled at him.

"The title 'burner' is given to anyone who refuses to acknowledge anyone. Being a burner has its benefits if someone is being rather liberal." Harry caught the strange way Alex said liberal and decided to move on before his brain could truly recognize what was being implied.

"What about these 'rules'?"

"They're just that, rules, but almost no one makes them. It can get too confusing."

"Why's that?" Greyback asked, for the first time speaking with curiosity instead of scorn. Allie laughed.

"Imagine if you had everyone making rules all the time. 'Everyone do this!' 'Everyone do that!' It would just go on and on till no one knew the rules anymore." She giggled. Harry and Greyback exchanged a glance; obviously this had been done before.

Alex stood, pulling Allie to her feet.

"We're going to head out. Go ahead and get settled in and maybe we'll see you in the morning. If not…then we'll see you next time." The twins hugged Harry good bye and shook hands with Greyback before leaving. Harry and Greyback faced each other in silence.

"What now, Greyback?" Harry asked. "Seeing as we're stuck rooming together?" Amber eyes pierced emerald.

"Fenrir."

"Huh?" The teen blinked in confusion at the werewolf.

"Call me Fenrir. We're roommates aren't we?" The wolf laid down on one of the beds, heedless of the blood on him. "Might as well call each other by our names, ain't anything we can do about it anyhow."

The man fell asleep quickly after that and Harry stood watching him for a moment, knowing that if he went anywhere near the sleeping male that he'd be attacked. He sighed to himself, cursing his luck for the umpteenth time, before falling onto the second of the three beds in the room and passing into unconsciousness.

The sun rose the next morning and Harry opened his eyes to find himself laying on the forest floor. He almost thought the previous night had been a dream, but then he spotted Fenrir leaning against a tree less than a foot away.

"It was real?"

"Yeah." The wolf answered before taking two steps forward and kneeling to speak with him. "Meet me at the Halfblood in a week's time, tell me what you can find out about what happened and I'll tell you what I find." Fenrir straightened again. "Those twins can think they're being kidnapped all they want, but I want to know what the fuck the spell on us is." He growled. Harry nodded soundlessly, agreeing to meet the child killer at the popular night club, and the man walked away. Harry leaned his head against the tree next to him.

"Why is it always me?"


	2. Chapter 1

The Courting Ritual

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP SATURDAY BUT LET'S JUST SAY THAT COLLEGE MOVE IN DAYS ARE CHOATIC AT BEST. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND THANK YOU EMRIEL AND MEINOUDA FOR REVIEWING. ^o^

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALLIE, ALEX, THE COURTING RITUAL, HALFBLOOD, AND THIS IDEA BUT THE REST ARE NOT MINE.

PAIRING:HARRY/FENRIR/VOLDEMORT(HE WON'T COME IN TILL LATER)

WARNINGS: SLASH, CURSING

Chapter 1

Harry walked eastward. He knew he was in the Forbidden Forest still, the vibe was very distinctive and Hogwarts was on the eastside of the forest. Harry groaned low in his throat. _I've been gone a whole day. Even on a Hogsmead weekend someone must have noticed. How do I explain this?_ Harry ran one hand through his hair and paused, his arm was stained with blood. He glanced down at his torn shirt and jeans; they were also covered in blood. _Do I tell them what happened?_ He dismissed the idea almost immediately. He did _not_ need that kind of attention.

The teen resumes walking, resigned to the questions he didn't want to answer. _As soon as I say 'Fenrir' they'll scream for Remus and check me for a bite. _ That would be embarrassing, an extensive full-body search for a bite mark. It could get…invasive to say the least. _It would be in the papers by sundown. _

He stopped, staring up at the castle and Harry thought back to Fenrir's demand to meet. He'd actually been surprised when the werewolf had suggested the popular dance club. It had become very popular when the club had improved its security system. The sign-in sheet doubled as an unbreakable vow, once you signed-in you could not harm anyone within the club, the charm broke the moment you left and the whole thing only needed a signature and a drop of blood. Harry loved it there. He loved going in disguise and watching Bellatrix and the Weasely twins dance together. The strangest couples formed at the club, but they didn't exist outside it.

"Harry!" The teen turned to see Rom and Hermione running toward him. "Where have you—oh Merlin." Ron gasped catching sight of all the blood, Harry looked blankly at them.

"Harry, Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, looking panicked at the sight of her friend covered in blood. Harry blinked.

"I don't know." The emerald eyed teen said, not having thought of an explanation yet.

"You have amnesia!" She screeched, pure terror in her eyes as she grabbed his arms and sprinted for the school. "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore showed up and another game of headless chicken began. Finally, Ron managed to convince the other two to take Harry to Madame Pomphrey who calmly examined him and pronounced him fine with a concussion. She also proceeded to demand he remain in the Infirmary that night for observation. He was completely fine with that.

"Now that they're gone," Madame Pomphrey said. "Do you mind telling me what happened and why you're pretending to have amnesia?" Harry gave his pseudo-mother with slight fear.

"Don't kill me, Mommy." He begged. The healer crossed her arms and gave him a look that said to explain without arguing and Harry gulped. "W-well, you see, the thing is—"

"Hadrian James Potter-Black, get to the point or, so help me, I'll beat you to so hard you'll be in here for the entire year."

"'mmeetinghiminaweektochat." Silence followed Harry's speech and the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat, remember, it is possible to breathe." She told him. Harry took a deep breath and said carefully.

"I got attacked by Fenrir and then we got kidnapped…and I'm sort of meeting him in a week to chat?" He cringed as he finished speaking, waiting for his adoptive mother to blow a gasket.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harry whimpered softly. Madame Pomphrey sighed softly.

"As long as your safe and you're sure he won't hurt you when you talk." Harry blinked, confused by her calm reaction.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's it." She confirmed.

"He's a known child killer." Harry pointed out, giving the healer a strange look, he half expected her to announce she was Voldemort's daughter at this rate.

"I know." She told him simply. Harry was stumped.

"Why are you okay with this?" He asked finally, deciding that being blunt was his best bet. She sighed again.

"Harry, regardless of how much I love you like a son, I am not your mother. I have no control over your actions and honestly," She gave him a long considering look. "You can look after yourself. If Fenrir is going to attack you again then I want you to stay away, but if you truly think you'll be safe during your meeting then I have no reason to say you can't go."

"But he's a child killer!" Harry exclaimed. "How can it be alright?"

"Will you be safe?" Harry nodded mutely and the healer gave him a soft smile. "Then I honestly don't care what he's done to anyone else. I'm supposed to treat every child in this castle as my own, but the only one I'm truly concerned with is you; so much for my medical vows." She laughed. Harry hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mom." He pulled back. "We're meeting at Halfblood so safety isn't an issue, but I need to do so research so can I be released around midnight?" The healer laughed again.

"You little troublemaker, what am I going to do with you? You'll be free to go."

"Thanks, Mom!"

A/N: I DON'T USUALLY DO TWO AUTHOR NOTES BUT I ACTUALLY HAD SOMETHING TO SAY. ^o^ THE MAIN POINT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS TO SHOW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HARRY AND MADAME POMPHREY AS WELL AS THE REACTIONS OF THE OTHER THREE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL HAVE MORE ABOUT WTF IS GOING ON. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^o^


	3. Chapter 2

The Courting Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALLIE, ALEX, THE COURTING RITUAL, HALFBLOOD, AND THIS IDEA BUT THE REST ARE NOT MINE.

PAIRING: HARRY/FENRIR/VOLDEMORT(I SWEAR HE'LL BE THERE IT'S JUST TAKING SOME TIME)

WARNINGS: SLASH, CURSING

The week passed at a startling pace for the teen hero. Madame Pomphrey suddenly 'discovered' a complication in his healing and Harry was 'forced' to remain in the hospital wing all week. Every night at midnight the healer allowed Harry to go to the library and research what he needed for the meeting with Fenrir and, finally, the day before the meeting he found it.

Harry flipped lazily through _Hogwarts: A History_ as he waited for midnight to come. It was during the day, and his friends could drop by anytime to pay him a visit. Supposedly, he had temporary amnesia and could barely remember the wizarding world at all. Harry snickered at that. He could suddenly act like a child and everyone pampered him for it. He received many sweets from students and well-wishers who had caught wind of his 'sickness.' Harry smirked as he snacked on another chocolate frog; he had the entire collection of cards now. He flipped another page scanning it briefly just to ease the boredom and paused.

…_In the late thirteenth century, Hogwarts Headmaster, Arrold Wilkinstimplen, banned the ancient Courting Ritual from being practiced on the seventh years. It was the first year Muggleborn's were introduced to the school and, in his defense before the board of directors, Arrold stated._

"_The Courting Ritual is an ancient rite meant to join purebloods with their soul mate, I will not allow Muggleborn's to taint their ancient and pure bloodlines through the perverse acts they have chosen perform during their time in the Courting Manor. I do not care if I am replaced as headmaster, I am the only one who knows the rite, and I will not pass it on."_

Harry got out of the bed quickly and went to find his mother.

"Mom, I need to go to the library, if anyone comes by, I'm sleeping." He told her quickly and she nodded as he flew out the door. Finally, at four in the morning, Harry knew exactly what had happened to him and Fenrir. _He is not going to like this._ Harry thought as he returned to 'his' bed and fell asleep. _Not at all._

A/N: SORRY THE CHAPTER'S SO SHORT BUT IT'S KIND OF A TRANSITION INTO THE NEXT ONE SO I DECIDED TO STOP WHERE IT IS. DON'T WORRY; I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT HARRY FOUND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, THIS IS NOT EXACTLY A DARK! HARRY STORY; THIS IS A HARRY IS OPEN MINDED STORY. FENRIR WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER; HARRY'S FINALLY GOING TO GET TO GO CLUBBING. ONE LAST THING, HARRY IS GOING TO GET WITH FENRIR BEFORE VOLDEMORT SHOWS UP BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE A THREESOME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ BECAUSE THAT'S NOT REALLY SOMETHING I CAN CHANGE. IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE ME SOME IDEAS THEY CAN BUT I'M NOT PROMISING TO USE THEM. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALLIE, ALEX, THE COURTING RITUAL, HALFBLOOD, AND THIS IDEA BUT THE REST ARE NOT MINE.

PAIRING: HARRY/FENRIR/VOLDEMORT(HE'S COMING SOMETIME AFTER FENRIR AND HARRY HAVE ADJUSTED TO LIFE IN THE COURTING MANOR)

WARNINGS: SLASH, CURSING

Harry shifted uncomfortably, staring at the table in front of him as he waited for Fenrir. _He's not going to come. _He told himself, almost praying it would come true. _Or if he does he'll bring death eaters and I won't have to explain anyway._ The pounding music only served to increase the teen's nervousness as time continued to pass. _He said he'd come. The barkeeper said that no one can fight here. It'll be fine. Calm down._ He told himself over and over again. A chair scrapped against the floor and groaned as Fenrir sat down on it.

"Hey, pup."

"I'm not a canine." Harry answered automatically, used to being called 'pup' and 'cub' by Remus and Sirius. He relaxed as Fenrir ordered them both alcoholic drinks. "I'm a minor." The teen hero reminded Fenrir.

"I'm a killer." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes barely, deciding not to think on the fact that he was rather comfortable around the werewolf.

"You came." He said after the drinks were placed on the table. The man gave a low growl.

"I said I would, and I'm the one who called this meeting." He reminded the sixteen year old dangerously.

"I know. I just…there are more reasons than one that you might not have shown." He murmured softly, struggling to keep the embarrassed blush off his face. Amber eyes laughed as Fenrir smirked at him.

"Worried about me? How _sweet_," The wolf man twisted the word so that it sounded anything but sweet and continued. "So what did you find? Anything?" Harry nodded reluctantly.

"I did but you're not going to like it." The teen admitted squirming slightly in his seat.

"Well, get on with it." Fenrir growled low in his throat taking another gulp of the Muggle beer he had ordered; it occurred to Harry that it was slightly odd to meet a death eater in a magical bar that catered to Muggles and creatures as well as witches and wizards regardless of how advanced the security system was.

"If I'm right about what we're stuck in, then it _did_ originate in Hogwarts." Harry paused and stole a sip of Fenrir's neglected Fire Whiskey bottle—w_hy did he order whiskey and a beer?_—before continuing. "If I'm right, then we're stuck in the Courting Ritual." He told the wolf, wincing at the sound of Fenrir's beer bottle shattering as his grip tightened.

"Excuse me?" He ground out. "Did you just say it's a fucking _courting_ ritual?" Harry nodded swiftly too afraid to speak. "As in, a ritual that specifically requires that everyone caught in it get married before the fucking thing ends?" He growled out, and Harry cringed slightly.

"Well, not exactly married. It requires a complete bonding before it actually ends, just getting married wouldn't be enough." Harry corrected quietly. Fenrir slammed his fist down and the table and called for a few handles of fire whiskey from the bar.

"Well, that's a fucking bitch, isn't it? 'Cause there ain't any fucker out there dumb enough to bind their thrice-damned soul to a fucking werewolf, is there? This is just great, just perfect, and this spell has the lovely little side effect of ensuring that I'm around plenty of humans on the full moon too, I'll bet. I'll have a pack big enough to fill up England before the year is out!" Fenrir ranted to himself as he began drinking the first handle of fire whiskey.

"Actually," Harry began tentatively. "This ritual was constructed to ensure that no one is ever summoned on the full moon. It turns out that this ritual was created back when Hogwarts took creature students. That's why the Courting Manor doesn't have any silver in it at all, and it also explains why it was activated on a Hogsmead weekend. Hogsmead weekends have been scheduled for the same weekends ever since the school was built. If the ritual still functions the way it was originally designed to, then we'll be summoned to the Courting Manor every Hogsmead weekend that doesn't fall on the full moon, and every time there's a holiday or vacation." Fenrir considered what Harry told him as he continued drinking his second handle.

"Well, I guess that isn't too horrible." The wolf admitted, grumbling slightly. "What about the rules? Did you manage to unearth anything about them?" Fenrir's golden eyes narrowed on the emerald eyed teenager as a blush began to spread across his pale cheeks.

"Umm…yeah, I did actually. It turns out—"

"Well, if it isn't itty, bitty Potter!" Bellatrix crooned, sauntering over to the table where Harry and Fenrir sat talking. She stumbled and swayed slightly in her approach and draped herself across the table when she reached them. She was very drunk. "Fenny, you've been a bad puppy!" She giggled to the larger werewolf. "You know we're not supposed to be nice to the itty, bitty baby!" She half scolded, half giggled at him.

"Just like we're supposed to kill all Weasleys on sight?" Fenrir asked with a slightly teasing tone. Bellatrix actually managed a blush at that along with her drunken giggle.

"But, Fenny, they're such good lays." She whined softly. Fred and George appeared behind her with huge grins.

"Thanks, lovely, we…"

"Really appreciate the complement, and…"

"We think you're a good lay too." They told her as they both grabbed an arm and led her away, winking at Harry as they left.

"Enjoy your death eater, Harry!" They chimed together as the three disappeared into the dancing mass on the floor.

"That was weird…" Harry commented softly as he turned back to the werewolf next to him.

"A bit." Fenrir agreed offering Harry some fire whiskey. The teenager didn't even bother to argue and just took a big gulp enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. "Anyway, about those rules?" Fenrir reminded him. Harry ducked his head slightly and began to speak.

"They're mainly based on the idea of 'equal opportunity.' Everyone had to treat everyone with the same degree of respect so that no one rejected their potential soul mate because of preconceived notions like species, family, status, or school house. Individuals could make new rules to deal with the various different situations as they arose. For example, a rule was made that no one could bring silver into the Courting Manor after a racist pureblood added powdered silver to a wine glass when he discovered his soul mate was a werewolf and tried to kill her to avoid the shame it would bring his family should he bond with her."

"Then why do the new rules disappear again every time the Courting Manor empties?" Fenrir asked. It had been fairly obvious from talking to Alex and Allie that some of the rules that had been made were no longer in use.

"That's because there was an incantation to make the spell permanent that only the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew. When the Headmaster refused to pass on the information, that spell was lost forever." Harry explained as best as he could, to be honest the entire thing still kind of confused him a bit.

"I see." Fenrir commented. Both of them fell silently; Fenrir gazing into his fire whiskey as if it would reveal the secrets of the world, and Harry staring at the dancing mass as if that would help him clear his mind enough to help him think of a way to escape the Courting Ritual. Neither received their answers.

After a long pause stretched on between them for close to thirty minutes, Fenrir finally let out a sigh and locked eyes with Harry again.

"Want to dance, roommate?" He asked calmly. Harry gave him a startled look for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Sure, I love dancing."

**A/N: Sorry about this taking so long to be posted. A lot of things happened after I posted the message about RB, and I have only recently been in any sort of position to post again. I have been dealing with settling into college, but more importantly I have also been trying to cope with depression. I am doing much better now, and I have every intention of finishing this story, but I must admit that there may be long waits between chapters. I'll do my best to post somewhat frequently, but I won't make any promises.**


	5. Petition updated

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

LeaveWithoutNotice

koryssa-kory

HeidiFox

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**AN: HeidiFox, you have been added. **


End file.
